


Returning

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S1 [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Small Worlds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto comes back to the Hub after his suspension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

It had been a long day for Jack. He'd been haunted by memories and dreams for days now. Under the best of circumstances, neither usually brought him much pleasure.

He sat in his office typing up his final summation of the encounters and events he and the team had just experienced when he sensed more than he heard Ianto enter his office. He turned to look, but remained behind his desk and said nothing.

"Is there anything you need, Sir?" Ianto asked, in a low voice.

"No, Ianto, thank you." Jack replied, and then added, "You've done a wonderful job, the past few days." Since Jack had allowed Ianto to return to work at the hub, he had gone out of his way to make sure Ianto was settling back in, feeling connected to the team and realized he was making worthwhile contributions. Small touches here and there, smiles of encouragement and eliciting opinions were just a few weapons in the arsenal Jack had employed.

"Thank you, Sir." Said Ianto. "The first day was a bit tense, but then the odd weather patterns started and everyone had something to focus on."

Jack remembered that day clearly. Thinking himself alone, late that night, he'd actually laid down and been able to doze for a bit, until those haunting images had awakened him. He'd dressed and climbed up to his office, pleased and surprised to find Ianto still in the hub, consulting a file. "I could tell you felt a little unsettled." He said, quietly regarding Ianto. "I did what I could think of to try to smooth the way."

"I was aware of that, Sir. It was appreciated."

Jack felt both relief and a small jolt of pleasure at Ianto's words. He thought back to that first night of Ianto's return and the look of silent understanding that had passed between them. He remembered how he had managed to reassure himself everything was going to be okay when he had touched Ianto's shoulder trying to convince him that everything was going to be okay.

"How are you doing, Jack?"

"I'm fine." He replied forcing what he hoped was a pleasant expression.

"The team seemed tense this evening. Almost angry." Ianto gestured over his shoulder. "If I'm not mistaken, no one spoke to you before they left."

Jack had been very aware of the team's disapproval of his actions earlier that afternoon. He chose to believe that once they had all had time to reflect, they would realize that he had done the only thing he could do. "They were none too happy with a decision I made today." His voice sounded bitter to his own ears, and he began to shuffle the papers around on his desk with no real sense of purpose.

"I believe I've said before, Sir, you are our leader because you make the right decision, the hard decision, regardless of the popularity of that decision. But, I'm sure that's hollow comfort right now, Sir."

Jack regarded Ianto for a time. He was so young and seemingly innocent one moment, and the next seemed to possess the wisdom of the ages.

"No, Ianto, thank you. That means a lot right now."

"Forgive me, Sir, but something Gwen said in passing today makes me think you suffered a personal loss yesterday."

Jack was hard pressed to remember a time when he didn't seem to suffer a personal loss of some sort every day. "I lost an old friend." He answered the question Ianto hadn't asked.

"Very sorry to hear that, Jack."

"She lived a long and full life. It just never gets easier." This last was said almost to himself as he wondered, yet again, why he was the way he was. Why had he been cursed with an infinite life? Why had he been left to live it alone, abandoned by the only person who could possibly understand and explain what had happened to him? Why had The Doctor condemned him to an endless cycle of watching all those around him whither and die?

"So, what would you like to do this evening, Sir?" Ianto's voice drew Jack from his reverie.

"I'm just going to finish up some work. You can go home."

"Which is not an answer to the question I asked."

Jack looked back up at Ianto, surprised by the subtle confrontation. "I want to finish my work, maybe have a drink…."

"Go stand on top of a roof somewhere and brood?" Ianto finished for him.

Jack smiled. "Possibly." The usually passive Ianto had an agenda this evening and it was beginning to look like he wasn't going to let it go until he had what he wanted.

"It wasn't all that long ago that I suffered a devastating loss and you refused to let me alone to wallow in grief."

Jack's smile faltered at the memory. He was also unable to deny Ianto's assertion. "Are you thinking of returning the favor?"

"Who better than someone that can relate to at least some of what you're feeling?"

"It isn't quite the same thing, Ianto." Jack said, fearing he was going to have to relive that miserable night in the Hub.

"Putting all else aside Jack, you've lost someone you cared for and I know what that feels like. Everything else is just...circumstances."

Jack watched as Ianto unbuttoned his suit jacket and lay it over the back of a chair. This interesting development brought a small smile to Jack's lips. Next, Ianto removed his tie and folded it neatly, placing it in a pocket of the jacket. Jack's smile widened as he sat back in his chair to regard Ianto as he walked around to stand behind Jack's chair and lay hands gently on his tense shoulders. Dropping his head to his chest, he sighed and closed his eyes. Jack felt his tension ease as Ianto massaged the aching muscles. With feigned casualness, Jack tipped his head back to rest it against Ianto's body. When he didn't move away, Jack looked up in to his eyes. He tried to read Ianto's face to determine just how far he might be willing to take this.

Jack didn't move when Ianto leaned down to place a feather-light kiss on his lips. Encouraged, he swiveled the chair around until he faced Ianto. Loosing himself inside of a warm, responsive body would certainly help to ease the ache in his heart and keep the ghosts at bay. If Ianto was going to make the offer, Jack was in just enough need to accept.

Standing, Jack grasped Ianto's head and looked in to his eyes for several long seconds, making sure of what it was he thought he saw there. Satisfied, he pulled Ianto's body in to his own and captured his mouth for a long, deep kiss.

Jack felt Ianto's enthusiastic response. He felt firm hands on his chest then felt them reach around to caress his back. Taking his hands from Ianto's face, Jack grasped his hips and pulled them up against his own so that he could grind their ever growing erections against one another through their clothing.

For his part, Ianto flexed his hips in response. At this, Jack felt need flare up deep inside of himself. He laid a demanding kiss on Ianto's mouth intent on getting what he needed. Forcing Ianto's chin up and away, Jack licked and nipped at soft and sensitive parts of his throat. He sank his teeth in to an earlobe and was rewarded with a soft gasp that clearly communicated pleasure. Dragging Ianto's face back to his own for another searing kiss, Jack began to hastily unfasten the waistcoat. A fire was raging inside of him now. He knew what he needed to ease this aching loneliness, at least for the moment. He was going to take it. Quickly.

As Jack jerked the waistcoat down Ianto's arms, the younger man began to work on the buttons of his own shirt. Jack ran his hands over the pale flesh of Ianto's chest as the shirt parted to reveal it. Ianto pushed the braces off of Jack's shoulders and began work on the buttons of his shirt. Impatiently, Jack dragged both shirts over his head and tossed them away.

Reaching between their bodies, Jack grasped Ianto's now rock-hard cock and began to stroke it through his trousers. Feeling the proof of Ianto's arousal, Jack suddenly needed to take him, and take him now.

He spun Ianto around so that his back was up against Jack's chest and the heat from his body felt scorching. Jack's trembling hands unfastened Ianto's trousers and his teeth sunk in to his shoulder. Jack was rewarded with Ianto's violent shiver.

Jack shoved Ianto's trousers down off his hips. With one hand he gripped Ianto's hip firmly and pressed it in to the desk in front of them. He placed his other hand at the back of Ianto's neck and roughly pushed him down over the top of the desk.

Jack saw Ianto's hands grasp the edge of the desk. He moved the hand on Ianto's neck down to the middle of his back to prevent him from coming up off of the desk. With his free hand, Jack lowered the zip of his trousers and pulled himself free. He stroked his engorged cock along the cleft of Ianto's shapely arse a few times, before he began to push in towards his goal.

When the very tip of his cock found its way in to the heat of Ianto's body, Jack moved both hands to Ianto's hips and thrust.

A low growl clawed its way out of Jack's throat when he felt his entire sex enveloped in heat. He heard Ianto give a sharp cry in response. This cry spurred Jack on and he began to thrust himself deeply and roughly into Ianto's body. Ianto pressed his head down onto the desk and Jack felt him begin to relax down in to the rhythm.

Looking down between their bodies, Jack watched his swollen cock moving in and out of Ianto's beautiful arse. The heat of Ianto's body repeatedly enveloped and released him. The intensity of the sensation had him gripping the younger man's hips so strongly, he was sure he would leave bruises. This pleased him. Somewhere in the back of his mind a darker part of him liked the idea of marking Ianto's body.

Jack felt his climax building rapidly. He continued to slam in and out of Ianto's well used body without mercy. His own grunts of exertion were drowned out by Ianto's rhythmic cries. With one final, hard thrust, Jack buried himself deeply inside of Ianto's body and cried out with a release that bordered on painful.

Jack was euphoric! With each spasmodic twitch of his cock still embedded inside of Ianto, he felt so alive! He tipped his head back and smiled to himself, reveling in the pleasure Ianto had just given him.

Looking down at the smooth skin of the back that lay sprawled across his desk, Jack was suddenly aware of how selfishly he had just used Ianto. He had generously given himself to Jack without question. It was most definitely time to return the favor.

Jack pulled Ianto up and back in to his chest again. He used one hand to turn his face so he could press a hard kiss in to Ianto's lips. He shoved his tongue in to the younger man's mouth and explored him thoroughly. With his other hand, he laced his fingers with Ianto's, and moved their joined hands to wrap around his raging cock. Jack led Ianto in the fast and rhythmic stroking, working him toward climax.

Jack's mouth hovered just above Ianto's lips, feeling his hot breath exiting with each stroke. Jack watched Ianto's face as the orgasm built. He felt Ianto's hips pressing into their still joined hands in an arousing counterpoint. Hearing the hitch in the young man's breath, Jack whispered in to Ianto's mouth, "Are you coming, Ianto?"

"Yes!" Ianto's whisper was barely audible.

"Are you going to come for me?" Jack urged softly.

"Yes!"

"Are you coming for me, Ianto? Yes? Come for me! That's it, come for me! Let me feel it! Let me feel you come!"

Ianto complied violently. His entire body was wracked with tremors and he cried out repeatedly. Jack held him trapped against his own body so that all he could do was shiver and reflexively pump his cock against their still joined hands.

The tremors subsided and Jack let Ianto's body fall across the desk again. Feeling suddenly very weak, but oh, so satisfied, Jack also fell forward to press his forehead to Ianto's back.

"Oh, and Ianto ... welcome back."


End file.
